


The Betrayal

by Yugioh779



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Order 66 has been given by Darth Sidious and the Clones are attacking the Jedis. You were in the Jedi Temple at the time and came face to face with your uncle, Anakin Skywalker.
Kudos: 1





	The Betrayal

I was looking through the archives in the Jedi Temple to do some research before my next training session. I wanted to be prepared for my next test so I could make my father proud. He was one of the best Jedis I knew. In fact, he was on the council. Everyone knew him but hardly anyone knew who I was. 

When I was born, my mother never told anyone except for a few trusted people who my father was. I was raised to keep this secret. While she wasn't in trouble with the Jedi Order for having a child, she knew she would be kicked out if my father was revealed and he would too. In order to protect all of us, we had to keep silent. It was hard but over time I got used to it. At least we were able to be a family, even if it was in secret. 

I found the information I was looking for and turned around to go find a place to sit at one of the tables but I paused when I heard a commotion in the distance. At first, it sounded like some people yelling at each other but it quickly grew louder and I could hear the swooshing of lightsabers and shots from blasters. My eyes widened in fear when I realized what was going on. 

_We were under attack…_

I looked around as the people around me began to run in every direction. Some Jedi ran to find the source of the fighting while others went to gather up the Younglings and take them to safety. I was the only one who wasn't found by a Jedi and taken elsewhere. I was in the very back of the archives and no one thought to check there. 

At first, I did think of seeking out an adult as I was not experienced in battle. I had just become a Padawan. I had turned 13 not that long ago. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand a chance in a real fight even though I was the most skilled in my class when it came to combat. I decided that my best course of action was to find a place to hide and wait for my mom or dad to come and find me. 

I quickly scanned my immediate surroundings but unfortunately there was no place to hide. That made me panic. I could hear the fighting getting closer and closer. I was running out of time. I had to think of a plan, and quickly.

I gripped on to my lightsaber, took a deep breath then began running to the exit. I had to take the chance. It was either that or wait until the enemy found and killed me. I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I ran as fast as I could and just as I ran out of the room a blast whizzed past my head and hit the wall right behind me. I ducked and kept on running. I didn't have time to see who had fired at me. I took off in the opposite direction from them and ran like hell. 

I ran until my lungs burned but I didn't let that stop me. I couldn't. Not if I wanted to live. I ran and ran. I knew these halls like the back of my hand. Even if I didn't look to see where I was going, I knew exactly where I was and what path I had to take to escape the temple. 

As I ran I could hear the sounds of battle. I could hear the lightsabers and blaster fire. I could hear the enemy give out orders to kill and the screams of their targets. I knew many of those screams. I recognized Jedi masters, Padawans and Younglings. One scream made me pause. It was the sound of my best friend who was just about to turn 13. He was about to become a Padawan just like me. 

I looked in the direction of his scream and saw a horrible sight. On the ground were the bodies of Younglings. They were lying motionless. They weren't even breathing and I looked just in time to see my friend fall. He landed on the ground among them. He too was completely still. His lightsaber fell from his hand and rolled away. It stopped when it hit the boot of the enemy. I gasped when I saw who had just killed my friend. I knew him… The man who had just killed my best friend… It… 

_It was my uncle Anakin…_

"U-Uncle Ani?" I stuttered in disbelief. I gulped when his head snapped up in my direction. I saw his glowing golden eyes from under his dark hood. Those eyes… I would never forget those eyes… They were different now… He wasn't the same… He… He had _turned_ … He was now on The Dark Side… "No… Uncle… No! No, it can't be!" 

I took a few steps back while keeping my eyes glued to him. I wanted to look away but found that I couldn't. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. It had to be a bad dream. It _had_ to be… 

I watched as my uncle took a step towards me. The action made me freeze. I didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me in silence. That frightened me. I tried asking him what he was doing but the words just didn't come out. I was speechless and when I was backed up against a wall I waited to see what he was going to do. 

I watched as he slowly walked over to me. He was tall and loomed over my short stature. I gulped. This was the first time I had ever been intimidated by his height. The look on his face gave him a frightening appearance. He was serious and determined by the looks of it and I was wondering what his plan was… 

I felt my fight or flight senses kick in when my back hit a wall. I was trapped. I had nowhere to go and no one to rescue me. I could only hope that a Jedi came to look for survivors but I doubt that would be the case. I didn't know how many enemies had invaded but I was certain that it was enough to keep everyone's hands full for a long time. 

I gulped as I looked up at my uncle. From the corner of my eye I could see him grip his lightsaber and then I heard it… The unmistakable sound of him unsheathing his weapon… 

"W-What are you doing..?" 

"I'm sorry." That was all he said. My eyes widened in terror as I watched him raise his arm. The light from his weapon lit up the area around us. He was about to strike. 

"No!" I didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from. As my uncle brought down his weapon I got out mine and parried his attack. Our weapons clashed together. The force nearly knocked me back but I remained on my feet. 

I knew that I couldn't risk even one wrong move. While I was the best fighter in my class, I was still young. My uncle was strong and tall and most importantly, he was a very experienced fighter. It wasn't a fair fight. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him, not for long. I had to escape if I wanted to have any chance of survival.

I scanned my surroundings and unfortunately, my only path of escape was right behind my uncle. I was going to have to fight if I wanted to escape. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to last against him. I had to try. Perhaps if I could hold him off for a bit it would give my mom time to find me. I could only hope that she or my dad arrived in time… 

I didn't try to fight my uncle. I knew that it was pointless. All I could do was parry his attacks or avoid them entirely. There were many times where I tried to dodge them and sneak past him but he was quick. He blocked my path each time. His bright golden eyes pierced into my very soul. He seemed angered that he wasn't able to kill me as easily as he had the others. He should have expected resistance from me. I was as stubborn as my mother and had the endurance of my father. Those two things kept me going for what felt like hours. 

Eventually, I began to grow tired but I refused to show it. I couldn't give my uncle the opportunity to kill me. I dodged yet another attack but as I leapt out of the way my foot caught on a chair and I fell. I smacked against a giant pillar and coughed as the air was forced from my lungs. I looked up at my uncle who walked up to me yet again with his weapon at the ready. 

" _Do it_ …" I wheezed. "Kill me… Do it uncle Ani… My parents will know it was you and they will hunt you down…" 

"Your father is dead. You and your mother will join him shortly." When he spoke those words I felt like my whole world came crashing down. Time seemed to halt. I could no longer hear the sounds of fighting. I couldn't hear anything except for my own heartbeat. 

Dead? 

My father… 

_Dead..?_

_No_ … 

That… that _couldn't_ be true… 

My father _wasn't_ dead… 

He _couldn't_ be! 

" **Liar!"** I yelled. I could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. "My father is _not_ dead! You _lie_!" 

"He was killed by the Clones not too long ago."

" **NO**!" I picked myself up off the ground and began to attack. I swung my weapon wildly at Anakin. I didn't care if I hit him or not. I just had the urge to attack and so I did. "MY FATHER ISN'T DEAD! YOU LIE!" 

"Deny it all you want! It won't change the truth!" 

" **NO**!" I continued with my vicious assault but it would prove to be my downfall. I was so absorbed in attacking that I forgot to pay attention to my uncle's position. 

He blocked one of my attacks and was able to push me back. As I stumbled he used the opportunity to strike. I screamed out in pain when his lightsaber made contact with my skin. I felt searing pain for a split second before it quickly went away. That was a sign that my nerve endings had been destroyed. The wound was deep and while the wound itself no longer hurt, the area around it most certainly did. 

I dropped my weapon and collapsed on the ground. The intense pain left me feeling weak and dizzy. I couldn't think straight. When I opened my eyes my vision wouldn't focus. The whole world was a spinning blur. I couldn't locate my weapon and I could barely make out my uncle standing over me. I saw the glowing weapon in his hand. My vision focused just enough for me to watch him raise his arm again. He was about to strike and this time I couldn't defend myself. I was going to die. 

_My uncle was going to kill me…_

I closed my eyes and waited. I was prepared to die. I put up a fight the best I could and lost. My time had finally come… I held my breath and waited for the death blow but it never came. Before my uncle had the chance to kill me I heard a scream and the sound of a second lightsaber. I recognized that scream. 

I looked up and saw my mom running towards us and at just the last second she parried uncle Ani's attack. I blinked my eyes and finally my vision focused. I could see the scowl on my uncle's face when my mom stopped his attack.

"You!" He hissed. "How are you still alive?!" 

"Your clone army isn't as skilled as you thought they were!" My mom replied with a smirk on her face. "I will destroy you just as easily as I did them!" 

"You cannot defeat me!" Uncle Ani practically screamed. His booming voice bounced off the walls of the Temple. "I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be! I'll end you then your child!" 

" ** _Never_**!" My mom charged at uncle Ani with her weapon at the ready but he was quick to block her attack. Mom moved so fast that uncle Ani barely had time to attack. All he could do was deflect my mom's attacks. This allowed her to push him away from me. "Honey, can you stand?" She called out to me as she continued with her attack. 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and when I moved my leg I felt a sharp shooting pain run through me. I yelped and fell back on the ground. It was too much for me. "N-No!" I called out to her. 

"Stay where you are. I'll deal with him then we'll leave!" 

"I won't let you leave here alive!" Uncle Ani quickly struck but my mom was able to deflect the attack. They both moved quickly as they attacked each other. They both moved so smoothly. It was almost like a dance. A deadly dance… one where the winner would be the sole survivor… 

I watched in horror as the two fought. It was my mom against my uncle… That was something I never thought I would ever see. I didn't want to believe that it was real. I didn't want to believe that any of this was real. I wished that this was all just a nightmare and that I would wake up. I wanted to wake up… I wanted to go to my mom and have her hug me and tell me that it was just a bad dream… But that wouldn't happen… My mom was fighting with my uncle and was trying to win. She was trying to survive. If she won that would mean we would both be able to escape with our lives. 

I began to cry as I watched them. I didn't want either of them to die. They were family. I knew that my uncle had gone to the Dark Side but he was still my uncle and on some level I did still love him. I couldn't help but love him. I did believe that there was still good in him. There had to be. He couldn't be a total monster. I refused to believe that. My uncle was still in there. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't be able to kill my mom. I hoped that he would let us go once he grew tired but my hope was crushed… 

_Time seemed to move in slow motion._

I watched as my uncle raised his weapon and brought it down towards my mom. She raised her weapon to deflect the attack but she was too slow. Uncle Ani's lightsaber went right past my mom's and made a direct hit. I held my breath when I saw him stab it right into her chest. The placement was a direct hit to the heart. I couldn't believe what u was seeing. 

_It…_

_It couldn't be real…_

_**None** of this was real!_

" **MOM**!" I screamed when I finally got my breath back. I reached out in her direction. Tears poured down my face. I no longer felt any pain. I couldn't focus on that or anything. All I saw was my mom. 

She was frozen in place. The hit killed her instantly. The moment the lightsaber pierced her, she dropped her weapon and her arms fell to her sides. When uncle Ani pulled the weapon from her body her knees buckled and her lifeless body fell to the floor. I watched in horror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

The tears were so big that they blurred my vision. They soaked my entire face, neck and collar of my shirt. My lungs burned as I cried. My breathing picked up and I could feel myself becoming light-headed. I didn't even have the energy to pay attention to my uncle who was approaching me. If what he said was true, that my father was also dead, then I was now an orphan… I was all alone in the world now. I had no reason to continue living anymore… I wasn't going to fight him. In fact, I wanted him to kill me. That way I would be able to reunite with my parents. 

I lowered my head and waited for my uncle to kill me. Once again I waited but once again he didn't kill me. He didn't even get close to me this time. I didn't let him. As I sat there accepting my fate I heard a voice inside my head. The voice was that of my Papi, Qui-Gon. "Run," I heard him say. "Don't give up now. Your father is still out there and he is waiting for you. Go, now." 

That was all the motivation I needed. The sound of his voice gave me a boost of adrenaline and that was what I needed to get to my feet and I ran. I ran despite the pain. I had to leave. Now that I knew that my father was still alive I had a reason to live. I had to get out of the temple and find him. 

I ran past my uncle and barely dodged an attack. I was still injured. Even with all of this adrenaline my body still had limits due to the injury but I didn't let that stop me. As I ran, I ran past my mom and stopped for only a second to grab her lightsaber then took off again. For someone with a significant injury, I was still able to move. My body was pumping out the adrenaline to ensure I had the energy to escape. It kept the pain level at a minimum and gave me a boost of energy. That allowed me to leave the area. 

I ran to the main entrance but had to turn around when I saw a group of Clones entering. I couldn't get out that way but I couldn't go back. My uncle was still in the area. My best shot was to find a place to hide and wait until the cost was clear. The only issue was, where to hide? I quickly scanned the area and saw a vent nearby. I ran over to it, removed the metal cover, got in and put the grate back in place. I did so without a second to spare because once the cover was back in place a group of Clones walked by my hiding spot. I held my breath until they passed but I didn't leave. I stayed put for a long time. I didn't want to risk getting caught. I was lucky enough as it was to be alive. 

I waited for what had to be an hour, perhaps longer. From my hiding spot I heard the screams and cries from the people in the temple. It was hard to listen to. I tried my best to block out the sounds but they just echoed off the walls and into my ears. I covered my ears with my hands but that didn't do much to block out the sounds. I had no choice but to listen as the screams went on until they eventually died down. 

Overtime, the temple halls went quiet. There was no longer a single sound. No screaming. No crying. No blaster fire. Not _even_ the sound of footsteps. It was eerily quiet. The sound of my breathing felt like it could be heard throughout the entire temple. I had to have been the only living soul in the entire building. That was a frightening thing to think about. For my entire life, the temple was never void of life. There were always lots of people roaming the halls at any given time. 

I waited in my hiding spot for a little while longer before coming out. I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was alone. When I felt safe, I pushed out the vent cover and crawled out of my hiding place. 

After waiting for so long, the adrenaline had worn off and the pain was so intense but I pushed past it. I had to last for a little while longer. Once I was out of the temple I would be able to find someone who would be able to help me reunite with my dad. 

Once out, I stood up which took some time but I managed it. I was a bit unsteady on my feet because of the pain so I stumbled towards the entrance. I took one small step at a time and just as I reached my destination, I collapsed on the ground. I hissed in pain. My wound had been tugged at and the nerves that were still intact flared to life. I was in so much pain that I could barely breathe. It was too much for me. My wound was much worse than I had originally thought… 

I wheezed and tried to get back on my feet but I was unable to move. The pain was too overwhelming. All I could do was just lay there and wait to see if anyone showed up. If someone did they could either be the enemy and kill me on the spot but there was a slight chance that if I was found then the person would help me. It was a long shot but it was a possibility. I waited there for someone to show up. With the intensity of the pain, I found it difficult to keep track of time but eventually I was found. 

I looked up when I heard footsteps approach me. I saw a tall figure walk up to me. He wasn't dressed in Clone armor or in Jedi robes. At first he was a blur but as he got closer I was able to recognize him. 

"Organa..?" 

"Hush child. I'm here now." He crouched down next to me and assessed my injuries. After a quick look he picked me up and brought me to his ship. He secured me in the passenger seat then took off. He didn't stop flying until we reached Polis Massa. There I was taken to the medical ward and treated right away. 

After waking up from surgery the first thing I saw was my father sitting beside me. He had a worried look on his face. I felt his hand over mine and when he saw that I was awake he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. 

"I'm so glad you're alright. How are you feeling?" 

"Tired…" 

"I bet. You just rest up. We'll leave once the doctors give you the all clear. Alright?" I nodded then suddenly remembered what had happened at the temple. I nearly bolted up but my dad caught on and held me down before I moved too much and tore open my wound. "Whoa! Calm down. What's wrong, darling?" 

"M-Mom!" I sobbed. The tears had returned. They soaked my pillow rather quickly. My dad tried to dry my face but the tears kept on coming. "Dad… I… Mom!" 

"Hush darling." My dad continued to wipe my tears away even though it didn't do much good. 

"But mom!" 

"...Your mother…" He let out a shaky breath then looked at me. "Your mother is gone…" 

I knew it was true. I saw it happen with my own eyes but to hear him say that… That just confirmed it and that was just as painful as watching my mother dying in front of me. I let out a whimper which turned into sobs then into screams. I didn't have time to process her death at the time but now that I could I cried out all of the emotions that had been building since then. 

I cried in the safety of my father's arms until I fell asleep. Even in my sleep I didn't let go of him. I couldn't. I didn't want to lose him either. I wasn't sure how we were going to recover from this but at least we had each other and for that I was grateful. 


End file.
